


An Afternoon Of Relaxation

by Occasionally_Writing



Category: My Engineer มีช็อป มีเกียร์ มีเมียรึยังวะ
Genre: Fluff, How do I tag things?, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tattoo tracing, lots of eye contact, slight hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occasionally_Writing/pseuds/Occasionally_Writing
Summary: Ram invites King to the park to have an afternoon to relax where there’s tattoo tracing and a promise of lunch near the end of their time of relaxation.
Relationships: King/Ram, Ram/King
Comments: 18
Kudos: 221





	An Afternoon Of Relaxation

“Hey, Cool Boy! Sorry I’m late, did you wait long?” King asked as he finally made it to the park where they were meeting each other. To say that he was surprised when he got a text from Ram, asking him to hang out with him at the park, would be an understatement, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t happy. It seemed like he was finally warming up to him and when Ram shook his head, King couldn’t help but smile a bit at the younger male. Standing still for a moment, King felt his wrist being grabbed and just knowing that Ram wanted to lead him somewhere, King chuckled and allowed himself to be pulled, Ram not saying much. Making their way around the park, Ram continued to pull King until they made it to a wide open area and Ram sat himself down underneath a tree with a nice shade spot. Still holding onto King’s wrist, Ram stared up at him until King sat down beside him. Finally letting him go, Ram watched him for a moment longer before he laid down on his back, staring up at what seemed like an endless blue sky. “Do you just want to chill? Not that I mind…”

Nodding softly, Ram closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh, letting himself relax as King gazed around, watching the other people navigating the park. There were tons of couples and families walking around, not to mention there were people walking their dogs and as long as they didn’t get too close, King felt okay to observe them from afar. Turning his attention back to Ram, King eyed him up and down, feeling a smile rise on his lips as he noticed how relaxed he truly was. As if he felt eyes on him, Ram let his own open as their gazes met and King quickly looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed that he was caught staring at him. Moving so he could lie down next to Ram, King placed his arms behind his head as he examined the blue sky, letting his embarrassment fade away as they relaxed, letting the comforting silence grow around them. King knew that Ram wasn’t much of a speaker, and that was okay. He didn’t need to talk to know that Ram was enjoying their time together. Shifting around so he could lay on his side, King blinked when he noticed that Ram was quietly watching him.

“Something on your mind? Why’re looking at me like that?” King asked, spinning himself around so that he was facing Ram while at the same time, laying on his stomach. Breaking their gaze, Ram pulled the sleeves up on the hoodie he was wearing before he returned his eyes towards the sky, watching as the slight breeze was rustling the leaves of the tree they were laying under. Letting out a snort at how Ram grew shy, King kept his eyes on him until he found his attention being drawn to the dog tattoo that the younger male had on his arm. Biting his lip, King found that he couldn’t hold back the urge as he reached out and gently traced the black lines with his index finger. Twitching as he felt the touch, Ram moved his head so fast to look at King that it made him wince from the slight whiplash he got from the action. Noticing the look he was getting, King paused and began to pull his finger away. “Sorry...I really like your tattoos and I just had the urge to feel it…”

“Okay…” Letting his eyes raise when he heard Ram’s voice, King beamed as he was given the okay to continue tracing the lines of the tattoo on his arm. Returning his touch to the skin, King focused as he traced all around the ink, not really minding the eyes he felt from Ram as he observed him doing this. Pulling away once he had drawn over the lines a few times, King felt satisfied before his hand was grabbed, Ram scooting a bit closer and turning on his side so that the dream catcher on his neck was visible for King to see. Holding his breath, King allowed his hand to be led towards it until his index finger was lightly pressed against Ram’s skin. “Don’t press hard.”

Keeping his finger still for a moment, King met Ram’s eyes as the silent question hung in the air. Nodding softly to let King know that he was really okay with him doing this, Ram exposed his beck a bit more and closed his eyes, letting himself relax as he felt King’s finger lightly begin to trace circles around the tattoo. Feeling the shiver that ran through Ram’s body, King apologized softly and pressed a little more firmly so that he wasn’t intentionally tickling the younger male. Shaking his head to dismiss the apology, Ram kept his eyes closed as King traced every single line on the dream catcher, his eyes memorized on the beautiful ink. It seemed like all of Ram’s tattoos were drawn out well and he had to applaud the person for doing them so neatly. Halting his finger, King slowly opened his hand and gently cupped Ram’s face, freezing up as Ram opened his eyes and stared into his own, a confused spark shining in them but nothing that made King want to pull away. Breaking out of the trance they were in, King pulled his hand back quickly and laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck as he sat up. Doing the same, Ram continued to stare at the older boy until his stomach growled, gaining King’s attention back on him. 

“Are you hungry? Why don’t we go get some lunch? I know a pretty good place around here,” King chuckled, feeling something making his heart flutter in his chest when he noticed the blush lighting up the tips of Ram’s ears as they both registered the sound his stomach made. Rubbing his abdomen, Ram nodded and watched as King grinned and moved to stand up, letting out his hand for Ram to take. Staring at it for a moment, Ram slowly reached out and took it, not saying a word as King pulled him up. Keeping their hands intertwined for a moment, King was the first to let go as he wrapped his arm around Ram’s shoulders and yanked him in the direction of the restaurant he had mentioned earlier. “It’s my treat this time and I swear, this place has the best stir-fry you’ll ever taste. Trust me, you’re going to love it!”


End file.
